


Fanbases Suck (not really).

by fromstarttofin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Unfinished, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarttofin/pseuds/fromstarttofin
Summary: Alex and John are college students sharing a dorm, but both are in love with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

John Laurens was struggling college student at Columbia, in New York. Along with his best friend/person, John has an undying crush on, Alexander Hamilton. John and Alexander both had YouTube channels but focused on different things. John was speed painter and a gaming channel, while Alex stuck to daily vlogging and starting Twitter fights with his enemy, Thomas Jefferson, and other insufferable idiots.

Everything Alex posted were videos of topics ranging from social justice and Donald Trump to what he ate for breakfast. John tested out games from new companies but always came back to his favourites, G-Mod, overwatch, and the occasional Cards Against Humanity. John had 3.5 million subs, and Alex having 4 million.

Currently, John and Alex were sat in their shared dorm room. John working on an essay for his PoliSci class with Washington, and Alex editing his most recent vlog, a rant Thomas and his cronies, Samuel Seabury, Charles Lee, and James Madison. Although he kept Madison out of it due to the fact he doesn’t actually mind him as much as the rest of them.

John was snapped out of his hastily written down thoughts when he heard loud groaning noises from the other side of the cramped room.

“I swear to god, Alex, if you’re jerking off while I’m conscious, I’m gonna get a new roommate,” John, scared of turning around to see what was actually happened while the thought of Alex jerking off drifted throughout his brain. Yet again, he was snapped out of his thoughts, this time by loud laughter. He turned around to see Alex clutching his sides.

“Oh no, my dearest Laurens, only when you’re not conscious,” Alex winked. He fucking winked. That sent the butterflies loose in his stomach.

“So, whatcha working on?” John attempted to change the subject. Alex immediately lit up at this, like he was waiting for his moment.

“Oh! I’m just finishing this editing but I’m talking so fast here the speech is indecipherable, I might have to re-record or at subtitles. Then again, the subtitles wouldn’t match up with the speed so I guess I’ll just have to do the first option, ugh,” he said as he leant back into his office chair. “Stay with me so I don’t go off topic?”  
John’s heart fluttered and he nodded numbly. John sat at the back of Alex’s bed while said person started rambling. John forgot he was supposed to be doing a job, and just stared at the back of his head while he listened to Alex’s melodic voice. He was pulled back into reality by a hand waving in front of his face,

“Earth to John? You there?” Alex looked like he was stifling a giggle.

“Huh? Wh- Yeah. Yeah, I’m here.” Alex wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore. He was giggling to his heart’s content. John still looked dazed.

“Alright, so how was that?” Alex said as he sat back next to John.

“That was good. You probably don’t even need to edit it.” John returned honestly, he wasn’t lying. Everything Alex did was perfect, even if he talked too fast and was an opinionated loud mouth. John loved his best friend.

Wait. Shit, did he really just think that? Did he love his best friend?

_Fuck._

“Hah! You put too much faith into, my dearest Laurens.” Alex was now editing the new video clip while laying down on his stomach. John stood up and ventured over to his bed, pulling a quick glance over to Alex’s ass.

‘Shit,’ he thought, ‘not now boner.’ But as much as he attempted not to, he quickly filled out and excused himself to the bathroom. John pulled down his jeans in a quick movement, revealing his cock almost sticking out of his boxers. “Fuck..” he mumbled as he sat down on the toilet and continued to stroke himself through the clothes until there was a wet spot on his boxers.

 _“Fuuck,”_ He moaned as he pulled his dick out and started jerk it while thinking of Alex. Everything, his writing, the way lolled his head back when he laughed, the way he’d look on his knees. “Alex,” he murmured. He repeated saying his name until there was a hand over his mouth keeping him from screaming Alex’s name. It was only moments later when he came in his hand, still saying Alex’s name.

John cleaned himself up, put his dick back, washed his hands and went back to working on his essay.


	2. thank god for that subway worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We switch POV's to Alex's, shit happens

Alex was re-watching his video to make sure everything was up to the norms. That was until he realized John has been in the washroom for 7 minutes. Maybe I should check on him? He was about to knock on the door when he heard some mumbles and then, Oh my god, he-he’s jacking off. Alex was about to leave to give John some privacy and leave him to his business when he heard something on the other side of the door.

_“Alex.. fuck.”_

Now he really had to go, mostly because was now sporting his own hard on, but also because he wanted to keep the ‘my-crush-just-moaned-my-name-while-jacking-off’ thought out of his head. So he went back to watching the video, it was only 3 minutes later when John returned. Alex paid him no attention, fearing he might do something incredibly stupid like tell him about his crush, or just flat out kiss him.

Alex’s plan on laying low didn’t work, seeing as his eyes kept floating above the computer screen. John was starting a new gaming lets play, that he decided on doing with his friend. He was starting a Skype call with Lafayette, a French beauty vlogger who also dabbled in some of the Schuyler’s videos. Apparently, he was using face cam, which caused him to internally groan. According to Snapchat, there was a blush still high on his cheeks. He did not want John's fanbase to see that. Remembering what he’d almost stumbled in only moments earlier made the blush worse. He promptly smashed his face into his pillow.

John, apparently startled by this, quirked an eyebrow as he spun around in his wheeled office/gaming chair.

“You okay, there Alex?”

Alex rolled around and sat up with his arms behind him.

“Hmmm? Yeah. I’m good, just kinda tired. I’mma read so you can record in peace.”

“Alright, you should sleep soon or I will swaddle you in blankets.” With that, Alex pulled out his copy of ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ and flipped him off.

“Oh, by the way, Laf says ‘bonjour, mon petit lion’. Whatever the heck that means.” Alex scoffed.  
“Tell him I say ‘va te faire foutre, toi baguette’.” Now Alex was engulfed in his book, despite only have been reading it for a couple of minutes. Alex heard John’s intro to his videos and shut himself up.

_“Welcome guys, gals, and non-binary pals! I’m John Laurens in the place to be, and today I am joined with the lovely, Lafayette. Today, we’re gonna start a new Minecraft letsplay.”_

After that, Alex drowned everything out and focused on his book. Definitely not on the way John’s hair bounced whenever he killed a mob, or how he hummed melodically whenever he did anything. Seriously, he was gonna kill Alex if he kept doing that.

After John had filmed roughly half an hour of footage, the Frenchman and South Carolinian said their goodbyes.

“Hey, Alex. Wanna get some food?” John questioned as he flopped onto Alex’s mattress.

“Yeah, sure. Where from?” John seemed to ponder this before replying.

“Bitch, we gonna get Subway.” John was already getting up and pulling on his shoes.

“But that requires going outside, ugggggh.”

“Stop being lazy. C’mon.” Alex reluctantly got up and started getting ready.

\---

The walk to the Subway was short, it only being around 9 blocks away. Of course, a couple people recognized them and asked for pictures, both parties happily obliged. When they ordered, the cashier told them they were a lovely couple.

Neither John nor Alex seemed to debate this, and just said thank you. Alex said it was most definitely because John doesn’t like correcting people or confrontation, not the idea that the were actually cute together.

“So, do you think we’d make a cute couple?” Alex nearly spat out his coke. John, alarmed at his reaction, quickly tried to backtrack.

“I mean, it’s only ‘cause of what the cashier said, I was just wondering what you thought to spark conversati-”

“John, I do think we’d make a cute couple, but that doesn’t matter if you don’t think the same.” Alex was staring at him sternly, although his eyes were soft.

“I think we’d be a cute couple, too,” John mumbled.

“John….?” Alex questioned.

“I like you, a lot. Have for a long time. Oh and.. I kindofsortamaybeheardyouthismorning.” John’s face was a look of shock, surprise, joy, unadulterated happiness, and embarrassment. His face flushed when he heard the last sentence if it could be called that.

“Okay, first, I like you a shitton and you heard what exactly?” John asked quizzically. Of course, he knew what Alex meant, he just needed reassurance. Alex groaned.

“Please, do not make me recite what happened, or I will get a boner here. In the middle of a fucking Subway.”

“Tell me at home then,” John said with a sly smirk on his face. Alex felt his face heat up and scramble to throw out his garbage. John laughed at his friends? Boyfriends? reaction to what he said, after all, he was only half joking.

Alex headed a taxi because he could not wait to fuck John goddamn Laurens. Also, because they started sucking face as soon as the entered the cab and didn’t want to risk any fans seeing this before they were public. Maybe also because they were both sporting boners.

When they got into the university residency, Alex and John headed straight for the elevator, slightly disappointed when their PoliSci professor, Mr Washington, was in the middle of the small space humming to himself.

When the doorbell dinged signalling his stop, Washington said goodbye and mumbled a “You two are finally together, thank god.”

They didn’t know how he knew, maybe G-Wash gut had telepathy powers, but they didn’t care. They were doubled over with laughter, clutching their sides.  
They collected themselves shortly after and resumed making out. When both got back to the dorm, they talked about their relationship before anything promiscuous happened.

They decide that, yes, they were boyfriends and they wouldn’t tell anyone publically before they were sure it was something worth telling the entire world about. For now, they’d just be telling their close friends.

Thank god for that Subway worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this longer by like 300 words. I'll try to extend the chapter lengths cause I'm really enjoying writing this ??  
> Attack me on tumblr and insta:  
> tumblr: letushamilsin  
> insta: ttttthek (5 t's)

**Author's Note:**

> Attack me on tumblr and instagram !!  
> tumblr: letushamilsin  
> instagram: ttttthek (5 t's)  
> I'm sorry this is such a short chapter hnnngh


End file.
